Savin' Me
by rose-by-another-name
Summary: “How did I get this desperate?" The only answers that made sense to me where love and desperation. Love for one Hermione Granger and desperation because I loved her. Songfic to Savin' Me by Nickleback. Mild language. Sorta Au and OOC.
1. Draco

**Draco's P.O.V. **

"_**How did I get this desperate? What the hell happened to me?" **_I thought to myself. The only answers that made sense to me where love and desperation. Love for one Hermione Granger and desperation because I loved her. Yes, I, the Slytherin Prince, was in love with the Gryffindor Princess.

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you**

She knew too. That's what was killing me. She knew I loved her and she just walked away from me. And, I hate to admit it, but I needed her. I still need her.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you**

And with my broken, heavy heart, I walked up here to the highest tower at Hogwarts. I couldn't pretend anymore. I couldn't pretend that I hated her. That I never loved her. All of my lies and the hurt I caused was slowly killing me. And, when she rejected me, it sped up the process. Why even fight a losing battle? And, in those few minutes after she broke my heart, I decided to end it all.

I climbed on top of the stone ledge and looked down. It had to be at least a 70 ft. fall. That was good. Maybe I'd be dead before I hit the ground. No, I wasn't going to chicken out and Avada myself. I wanted to feel again. I was always so numb. The only time I felt anything was when Hermione slapped me in 3rd year. Funny how life is. The only time I'd ever felt anything was connected to her and here I was, about to do it again.

It was time. I was ready to end my miserable life. I took a deep breath and looked down one final time. I looked up when I heard the door to the tower open. Crap, I thought I locked it. I turned around to see who the intruder was and to my shock, it was my beautiful Hermione. She was staring at me with a look of shock on her face but, also there was a look of… fear too.

"Draco, get down from there now!" she called out in a shaky voice. _**Why does she sound afraid?**_ I wondered in my head.

"Hermione." I said before I took a step backwards. One more step, and I'd be free forever.

"Draco, don't! Come down." She said taking a step toward me, extending her hand to me.

But, she was honestly too late to save me. I'd made my decision. I looked at her beautiful face one last time before taking my final step of the ledge. As I started my descent, I saw her run to the ledge and scream.

"Hermione!" I screamed then closed my eyes and let the darkness take me along with it.

**Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

I opened my eyes when I saw a bright, white light behind my eyelids. Was I in heaven? Wait, heaven would never let me in. I doubt even hell would. Besides, if it was heaven, it looked like the Hospital Wing back at Hogwarts. And, God looked an awful lot like Madame Pomfrey.

"God?" I asked in a raspy voice. I felt like crap. My head hurt like hell and so did my body. I thought you were supposed to feel good in heaven.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad to see you're awake. You had a nasty fall and managed to hit your head. You're lucky Ms. Granger was able to heal you enough so you could live till she got you here." Madame Pomfrey said while checking my head. So, wait, I was alive and Hermione saved me?

"Can I see her? To, you know, thank her? Please?" I asked. Please let Madame P. be in a good mood for once.

"Well, I guess I can. But, just this once. Let me get her." Madame P. said already walking away to get my savior.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me**

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Not, five minutes later, I heard light footsteps approach my bedside before I was attacked by a mass of bushy brown hair crushing me with a hug. It kind of hurt, but I wasn't going to complain. Not when it was my Hermione.

"Hermione." I whispered to get her attention. She lifted her head off my chest and I was surprised to see her eyes were puffy and red. She looked she'd been crying non-stop for a few days.

"Draco." She sniffled. "I was so worried. I thought you were going to die."

"Why do you even care? You don't even like me." I said. I didn't sound so cold, but it was the truth.

"You're right. I don't like you. I love you." She whispered.

"What? No, you don't or you would've said something when I told you I loved you." I replied. She couldn't love me, right?

"I was scared. I thought it was a joke. Draco, I've loved you since first year. Please, believe me." She said while looking down.

"A joke?!?! Hermione, I'd never joke about loving you." I said while lifting her head so that she would look at me.

"Really?" she whispered, still not fully believing me.

"I'll prove it to you." I whispered while bringing her face close to mine. Her breath hitched, and I smirked before touching her lips to mine.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm callin'**

(Instrumental interlude) (guitar solo)

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me.

**THE END **

**A.N. I don't want to sound whiney, but, please review and check out my other stories. Please !!!! Also, if I get enough reviews wanting me to, I'll write a version of this in Hermione's P.O.V. and post it as a 2****nd**** chapter, So, please review. **


	2. Hermione's POV

**Hermione's P.O.V. **

I needed to get to my sanctuary here at Hogwarts, the Astronomy Tower. I'd had the most confusing day and I needed to think somewhere quiet. I'd been coming to the Tower since my 1st year when I figured out my true feelings for Draco… I mean Malfoy. Yes, I the Gryffindor Princess had feelings for the cold hearted, arrogant, Slytherin Prince. And, today, he made a mockery of them.

_**Flashback **_

I was walking out of the Great Hall after dinner when I felt someone grab my right arm and practically dragged me to an empty hallway. I spun around to see Dr… Malfoy holding my right arm.

"What do you want?" I asked him, in a pissed off voice. The truth was… I couldn't handle being so close to him. If this continued for even 2 more minutes, I'd probably kiss him. **Whoa, bad Hermione. It's Ferret, don't think that way. **I thought to myself. I looked up to see him smirking. "Seriously, what do you want Ferret?"

"Don't be that way Hermione." He replied in a soft whisper. **Wait, did he just call me Hermione? What the hell is going on?**

"Did you just call me Hermione?" I asked.

"Well, it is your name, right?" he said smirking. **God, how I hate/love that smirk. Crap, I need to get a grip. **

"Y…yes." I said. Hopefully he didn't notice my voice falter. **Never mind, he did. Crap! I'm not going to have any dignity left after this, I can tell. **

"Nervous Hermione?" he said still smirking while raising an eyebrow.

I laughed the best I could. "Of course not Malfoy. Now, what do you want?" I asked hoping that we would be done with this soon. I noticed he hadn't let go of my arm, either. "And let go of my arm while you're at it."

Thankfully, he let go of my arm but, he did it… regretfully it seemed. "I need to tell you something."

"Well, get on with it. I don't have all night." I said, kind of rudely. Ok, very rudely. But, it's Malfoy! It's normal. **So, why do I feel so bad?**

"Fine. I…. need to tell you…. I'm… in l…lo…love with y…you." He whispered while looking at his feet. **Omg! He knows how I feel. But, how? Never mind that. I need to get out of here before he makes fun of me even more. I mean, come on. This has to be some joke of his. **And, with my mind made up, I turned and ran, never looking back.

_**End Flashback **_

And, that's what led me here to my sanctuary. I was now at the door when I thought I heard someone walking behind it. I opened the door, fully prepared to kick out whoever it was, when I was shocked to see Malfoy standing on the ledge of the tower, looking at me.

"Draco, get down from there now!" I called out in a shaky voice. I was scared. The guy I love looks like he's about to jump off a ledge that's 70 ft. off the ground. **And, it's on the same day you run away from him after he tells you he loves you. Was he serious?**

Hermione." he said before he took a step backwards. One more step and he'd fall. I couldn't let that happen.

"Draco, don't! Come down." I said taking a step toward him, extending my hand to Draco. But, he just looked at me and took the final step off. I ran over to ledge and screamed. He jumped!

"Hermione!" he screamed then his closed his eyes before hitting the ground with a thump. I screamed. What should I do? It took me a minute to gather my thoughts and decide but I decided to levitate his body up her to me, heal him the best I could, and then take him to the Hospital Wing.

_**2 days later **_

The last two days had been awful. Ron and Harry had been questioning me nonstop, I'd been crying nonstop, and Draco hadn't woken up yet. I was standing outside the doors of the Hospital Wing when Madam Pomfrey opened the doors and nearly knocked me over.

"Oh, Hermione dear, I'm glad you're here. Mr. Malfoy is awake and he's asking for you. You can go see him if you like." She said.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." I said smiling for the first time in two days. I walked into the Hospital Wing then practically ran to his bed and crushed him with a hug.

"Hermione." he whispered to get my attention. I lifted my head off his chest and noticed he looked good for nearly dieing on me. And, his head was bandaged. I never noticed he had a head wound. **I need to ask him about that.**

"Draco." I sniffled. "I was so worried. I thought you were going to die."

"Why do you even care? You don't even like me." He said. He sounded so cold, but it was what he thought was the truth. I mean, I did run away instead of being a true Gryffindor and admit my feelings to him.

"You're right. I don't like you. I love you." I whispered.

"What? No, you don't or you would've said something when I told you I loved you." he replied.

"I was scared. I thought it was a joke. Draco, I've loved you since first year. Please, believe me." I said while looking down. **Please, God, Allah, whatever, let him believe me. **

"A joke?!?! Hermione, I'd never joke about loving you." He said while lifting my head so that I would look at him.

"Really?" I whispered, still not fully believing him. Things like this never happen to me, so I was having trouble processing it.

"I'll prove it to you." he whispered while bringing my face close to his. My breath hitched in my throat, and he smirked at me before touching his lips to mine.

**The End **

**A.N. There you go. In case you didn't realize, the bold text is Hermione's thoughts. I'd like to thank the reviewers of the 1****st**** chapter: neijXtenten4evrz, elly32, momo, and black wolfgirl2722. Thanks yall! Please review and tell me if you want an epilogue to this or not. Again, reviews are loved. **


End file.
